officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KIAH-FM
KIAH-FM (93.3 MHz) also known as "Star 93.3" '''is a Soft Adult Contemporary radio station in Houston, Texas. Licensed to Seabrook, it is owned by IHeartMedia. The stations studios are located in Downtown Houston and its transmitter is located near the George Bush Intercontinental Airport. History KIAH-FM was first assigned the call sign KLAK at sign on. At that time, it aired a Country format under the brand "Kicker 93". "Kicker" was very popular in the Houston market in the early 90's. '''Zak 93.3 On April 1, 1996, "Kicker" rebranding as "ZAK 93.3", now with a Grunge Rock format. By May 7, 1996, the station's call sign was change to KZAK. On July 2, 2002, the station included Alternative Rock to its playlist. 'Rumba 93.3' On March 17, 2006, the station flipped to Tropical Music as "Rumba 93.3", to compete with the market's leading KESL. The last song on "Zak" was "Thank You" by Alanis Morissette and the first song on "Rumba" was "Mi Corazoncito" by Puerto Rican bachata group, Aventura. Q93.3 On February 17, 2009, at Noon, after playing "La Vida es una Carnaval" by Celia Cruz, the station flipped to an Adult Contemporary format as "Q93.3". The next week, the KXQT callsign was adopted. In 2011, "Q93.3" shifted to a Rhythmic AC playlist. i93 On September 4, 2014, at 8AM after playing "Vogue" by Madonna the station rebranded as "B93", stunting for the whole day, with a playlist consisting solely of songs from Houston native Beyoncé, as well as to commemorate the singer's 33rd birthday. The next day, at noon, KXQT flipped to Adult CHR as "i93", starting off with "Roar" by Katy Perry and "Royals" by Lorde. In May 2015, Cumulus Media sold KXQT to iHeartMedia for $51.8 million. In December 2017, the station merged to a Hot AC format, keeping the "i93" brand, and for further competition with KIVE. On May 3, 2018, the KXQT call sign was changed to KIAH-FM. The call sign change was the result that the station's transmitter was moved near the George Bush Intercontinental Airport and to complement it by matching its IATA code to their call sign. 'Star 93.3' On July 4, 2018 at 9:33 AM, after playing "Be As You Are" by Mike Posner, the station returned to its former Adult Contemporary format rebranding as "Star 93.3", launching commercial free through the whole day. The first song on "Star" was "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith. The next day, the station began to carry the national syndicate show, "Delilah". On September 6, 2019, KEZS dropped their Soft AC format for Mainstream AC. In response, KIAH picked up the said format and modified their slogan as "Houston's Relaxing Favorites". HD Radio KIAH signed on HD Radio in early 2010. It's former Alternative Rock format was established in the HD2 channel. In December 2014, the Alternative format was replaced by a Classic Hip-Hop format, launching as "Boom 93.3". In May 2018, "Boom" moved to KUBT-HD2, leaving KIAH-HD2 silent, until May 11, when it became an affiliate for the current Nick Radio branding and format. When IHeartMedia acquired KHPN (AM) from Mas Media on October 2, 2018, Nick Radio moved to that station. Category:93.3 FM Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1990 Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that carry "Delilah" Category:IHeartmedia Category:IHeartMedia, Inc. Category:Stations that use "Star" Category:Soft AC radio stations